Mission Impossible: Icecream Edition
by Eseculo
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi go on a quest for icecream. Note: this contains no romance whatsoever! That's right no yaoi, no yuri, and no old school couples just friendship! Also I do not own any of the characters in this one-shot.


"It's…so…HOT."

"It's…SO…HOT," Sora groaned once again.

Riku twitched in annoyance and sat up. It was the 229th time that he had said that not that anyone had been keeping count or anything. Sora perked up like he had had a brilliant idea, "Hey let's go get ice cream!" Riku sighed because Sora had said this 176 times again not that he was keeping count or anything.

Kairi also sat up when he had said this because ice cream did sound good. Riku glanced at the both of them and firmly said, "No."

Then with pout on his face Sora asked, "But why not?"

Riku answered him with, "Three simple reasons, one none of us have ice cream, two all of the ice cream shops are sold out, and three even if the ice cream shops weren't sold out we couldn't buy any because we don't have any munny."

"Well we could take to gummi ship to Twilight Town and get jobs to raise munny. I mean you did earn a lot of munny delivering mail and--" But before Sora could get through the rest of his sentence, Riku interrupted him with a shudder.

"Don't remind me; I was chased all over town by a giant mob of girls and I only had a skateboard. They kept yelling at each other to run faster so they could see my silver god-like hair flowing through the breeze."

"Awww, you're just making a big deal out of nothing at least you weren't almost killed from having a giant bag on a cart nearly run you over."

"Well I still have nightmares of the mob chasing me and actually catching me and then horrible things happen."

Then suddenly much to the surprise of Sora and Riku, Kairi added in, "Well at least you guys didn't have to put up posters!"

Riku and Sora looked at Kairi like she was crazy. "What!?" Kairi yelled. She shrugged her shoulders saying, "Hey it was hard work."

"Anyway," Sora continued, turning towards Riku, "Pleeeaaase?"

"No!"

Then Kairi joined in as well, "Pleeeaaase?"

"Fine."

Sora and Kairi cheered at this, "Yay!"

Then after a long call to the Disney Castle, that involved many promises with large amounts of munny, Donald and Goofy dropped off the Gummi ship. As they boarded the Gummi ship Riku asked Sora in a extremely concerned voice, "Are you sure that you know how to fly this thing?"

Sora turned to Riku and said in a very stern voice, "Riku, I've flown this thing for about two years now. Don't you think that I would have learned how to fly it by now?"

Riku slightly embarrassed said, "Oh, all right." But when he sat down next to Kairi he whispered, "Bet you 50 munny he crashes the ship."

She whispered back with a small grin on her face, "Deal."

And much to Riku's surprise Sora managed to make it to Twilight town without crashing once. When they got off the ship Riku saw that Kairi had a grin on her face that he hated, because he knew that grin. It meant that she was going to make him pay her back.

Sora ran off towards the message board with all the jobs on it but, midway he turned to see that his friends hadn't followed him so he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey Kairi, Riku, get your butts down here! I want my ice cream!" Then down came a smiling red head and a errr… silver head grumbling that he didn't need to yell so loud.

As they got to the message board with the hopes that they would be able to get jobs that were different than last time much to their dismay they saw that the only jobs available were the ones from last time. But the worst part was that experience was needed to apply for these jobs dashing their hopes of switching jobs with each other.

About an hour later as Sora just barely managed to dodge the cart for the fifth time he muttered to himself, "Why do you need experience to do this job?" And although he didn't know that Kairi and Riku were thinking the same exact thing.

After about another half hour later the trio met up back at the board. As Sora stood there panting he motioned towards Riku with his torn up shirt with his head since his arms were too sore to lift saying, "What happened to you?"

Riku answered, "Eventually the mob caught up to me and tried to rip off my clothes."

Sora and Kairi started to giggle at a flushed Riku until they weren't able to hold it in any longer and they burst out laughing. After a few minutes of seemingly endless laughter they finally managed to stop.

Riku asked Kairi, "So, how much munny do we have now?"

"Well it seems that we have just enough munny to buy the ice cream and oh, it seems that with all the tips you made Riku that you're going to be able to pay me back for the bet!"

Exasperated, Riku raised his arms saying, "Fine take the munny! I don't care!"

"Why thank you! I think I'll use the munny to fix my manicure that got ruined while putting up the posters."

Riku leaned over towards Sora and whispered, "How do you ruin a manicure putting up posters?"

Kairi pointed at him, "Hey! I heard that!"

"Damn!"

"I heard that too!"

"Nngh!"

Then Sora broke their staring contest with, "Hey, can we go get my ice cream now?" Then without even waiting for a reply he hurried off in the direction of the ice cream shop blissfully unaware of the menacing glares that he was receiving from his friends.

As he neared the ice cream shop with his friends still lagging behind he saw something that would make him turn around with tears in his eyes. Riku and Kairi could clearly see what would make have tears in his eyes; there was a sign saying sold out in big bold letters neatly placed on the counter.

As Kairi went to console Sora, Riku merely sighed a knowing sighed because he had already realized that if all the ice cream at Destiny Islands were sold out then all of the shops at Twilight Town would most likely be sold out as well. It just saddened him that Sora hadn't realized that yet and it also annoyed him that instead of just giving up he was begging Riku to let him go on to anther world. But, before he could even refuse Kairi and Sora had decided that they would just force him to go along with them.

After several stops it was Riku's turn to do the begging, "Can we please go home now we've been at it for hours?"

"No, just one more world! We still haven't even been to Halloween Town yet!" Sora whined.

"Sora the last time I ate something from Halloween Town I was sick for two weeks!"

"Fine. But, you owe me ice cream for a week!"

"Thank you, Sora."

As Sora began to guide the gummi ship back home Kairi felt like she had forgotten something so, she asked if they could stop of at her house before heading to Riku's house for a movie marathon that they had been planning. The trio finally made it to Kairi's house after a seemingly endless trip home and they were gathered around Kairi as she was searching through her freezer. They could tell that she had found what she was looking for when she pulled a small tub out of her freezer. Before turning around she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry, can you guys forgive me?"

Sora immediately responded, "Why do we need to forgive you?"

"For this." She turned around and in her hands was a gallon of ice cream. While Sora was happy and dancing around, Riku was busy having a mental breakdown.

For some reason he said to no one in particular, "First I spend two hours being mobbed by girls, then I waste a day of my life looking for ice cream when if we had just looked in our freezer we could have saved all that time!"

As Riku just stood there panting Sora asked, "Umm… Riku are you done?"

"Yeah I'm done."

Sora then turned to Kairi and asked, "Hey, what flavor is it?"

"Oh, it's strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate swirled."

"My favorite!"

As Kairi and Sora headed out to the beach Riku followed behind just thankful that Sora couldn't complain anymore. Later as they sat on the beach eating their ice cream, with Kairi on the left of Sora and Riku on the right, Sora suddenly turned to Kairi and whined, "Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold!"

Then he was hit with a punch that could be heard all throughout the islands. Then Sora leaned over towards Riku crying, "Riku she hit me!"

All Riku could say was, "Idiot."

The End


End file.
